He's Not the Only One Experimenting
by ValentineBaby95
Summary: Puck gets jealous sometimes, it's only logical that he makes Finn pay, too bad it leads to more after. :  T rating may be wrong.


SINCE I have been told I won't be able to upload anything on my birthday, stupid friends. I'm just going to write this and upload it tonight. It's called a distraction. :) I was origianlly writing one of my stories..Finally Out but decided 'Hey, what's the harm in writing a little story in between?'. Do any of you have a problem with it? I didn't think you would because...well just read go.

Pairing: Finn/Puck(what? No ones told me to escape my comfort zone yet)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

Inspiration: "He's not the only one."-Burt in tonight's episode, when they were talking about 'experimenting!Blaine' This was the first thing that ran through my mind. Just read.

Finn is an asshole, after fighting with myself I'll admit it, he's a fucking sadistic little bastard. My eyes are narrowing at the site of him, as he high fives all his friends and winks at some chicks and it pisses me the fuck off. It was basically a turn in plans.

Now, yeah, okay I'll admit I've seen him do this before, a lot. But it's different now, it makes me mad. It sort of bothered me back then but I was banging chicks back then, now he takes up all my time. And no, we don't only fuck, we watch movies too, and hang out and...talk, on occasion. We act way normal at his house though. You know, it's awkward they don't know yet.

Wait, wait, let me finish, so here this asshole is walking down the hallway, flirting mindlessly with some chicks and my fist clench slightly. My plans was that he'd beg for me not that I'd beg for him. I wasn't gonna play hard to get or nothing, just you know, flirt around and make him jealous. Now I'm jealous because of this asshole.

He's been doing this all day long! It's last period and I'm watching MY Property walk down as if he's better than me. Oh I'll show him better. I slip into an empty classroom, double checking it's empty. I know it's empty last period but it'd be kind of awkward if there was a teacher grading papers or something. The door marked 'Emergency Exit', which barely opens is already locked as I exit from the regular door.

"Hey." I sling an arm around his shoulder, fucking tall ass kid.

"Hey." He nods at some girl with a smirk and my grip tightens lightly, he gives a little whimper. "What the hell?" He asks, now he's gonna act all innocent about it.

"Like you don't know." He gives me those little 'I really don't know baby, what's wrong?' eyes, motherfucker. Our routes changed and his eyes change to shock as I shove him in the classroom, locking the door behind me. "You're such an asshole." His eyes changed again and he has a stupid little smirk on his face.

I push against him, roughly yanking his neck down so our lips hit violently. He lets out a gasp before his lips start moving with mine, then he shoves me back. My back hits the wall and my hands fist in his hair, I'm gonna make sure everyone knows he's mine. Little fucker's already hard for me. I pull my lips away and he chases after them with a slight whine.

"Little fucking slut, you knew what you were doing would get me mad." He doesn't say anything, just keeps that smirk on his lips. "You're so paying for this." It's a growl, a threat, a promise that makes him bite his lip lightly. My lips hit his neck, they were so gonna know he was mine, watch. His neck tilts to the opposite side, my name rolling off his tongue. Teeth bite down and I can taste the blood as he whimpers, grinding against me.

My hands travel down, tucking themselves into his front pockets and pushing him away. There's enough distance between our dicks and legs to drive him mad, the only thing still connected is my mouth and his neck. Whimpers escape his lips, mixed with moans and my name. Slight pleads to do something. I do, I continue to tease him, moving to a different spot on his neck.

Usually when I'm hard I'll bang the person who made me hard, not this time he was so paying. I shove him back so he hits the teachers desks, my hands sliding up his shirt to run my nails down his chest so he lets out a slight scream.

"Yeah, baby, I told you, you were so paying!" Whit those words I shove off him and smile. "That'll teach you." I turn and head towards the door.

"Wait, Puck, babe, you can't be serious." He whines and I smile, the feeling of satisfaction overcoming me.

"Oh, I so am." The door shuts behind me, cutting off anything else he had to say as I hurry to my car, no one in the hallways, yet.

I can't tell you how many texts he's sent me since I left him hard and alone. 'I hate you.', 'you best come over', 'do you know how many people were in that hallway', 'rach says hi...she also wants to know who I've been screwing at school', 'don't fucking ignore me', 'baby pleaaaase I'm sorry', the list goes on and on.

The only downside of that little plan? Now I can't get him out of my mind. Not like that's unusual, except for the fact the image in my head isn't just him. It's the taste of his lips, my hand gripping his hair, the way his mouth moaned my name, those little whimpers.

I'M going crazy, which makes me think back to what else I could do, I mean, if I've got that power over him when we're just making out. I have not lived my fullest in his sheets or pants. Whichever one you prefer. I need him and I need him now. I lick my lips and I can still taste him on them.

"Ma, I'll be home later." I grab the keys and I'm out the door in a second, less than that. I do owe my baby a fuck and hey I deserve one to. His keys are in my hands in a split second, mom, Burt and Kurt not home.

I open the front door and his head turns to me, he's watching something on the Food Channel but shoots up, as I walk over, the door casually shutting behind me. I grab the back of his neck, my marks still bruising his neck. The keys for my car and his house land on the floor as his lips hit mine. Moving perfectly as my tongue forces itself down his throat, he was totally just eating chocolate. He always taste sweet, but there's a difference when he eats something sweet, he tastes even better.

"Knew you wouldn't leave me."

"Need you." I don't know when exactly we found our way to his room, all I know is I hip checked the railing and will have a nasty bruise there come morning. I don't know when Finn took control in the situation when my original intention was to fuck him silly but I'm not really minding.

"Too. Much. Clothes." He says, his lips hitting mine in between every word. Next thing I know my hands are slipping off to get that stupid blue shirt off him and mine is being unbuttoned, his lips crashing down on my chest. A moan at the warmth and teeth, I need him, now.

"Pants too." What? Commando's just cooler when you know you're banging your boyfriend. My hands are already messing with his buttons, zipper already down.

"Mmm." He mutters, removing his mouth to shimmy out of his jeans and get mine off, then slip out of his boxers. His dick's pressed against mine as I take his fingers in my mouth and he searches for something, pulling out a condom and lube. See? Such a safe fucker! Still an asshole.

"Now." I mutter and arch as he inserts a finger.

"I love you baby." His lips come crashing down on mine again as he shoves another, getting a good rhythm before putting another.

"Damn, will you just go...uhhh." A slight scream and his lips come down again and he waits. Okay, so maybe this isn't the first time I've bottomed but he's all good he can move now. "M-move." It's a moan and then he is and he's moaning and noises and words we don't even know come out. His hand on my dick, his dick up my ass. I come first his name rolling off my tongue and he follows my name coming out of his mouth so pefrectly.

He pulls out and collapses next to me and I hit him lightly. He turns and wraps an arm around my waist and I'm glaring but smiling, I'm not quite sure I've made up my mind about where I lay with him. He's still an ass though, he's just my ass. Ha, in more ways than one.

"You're still mad at me?" He nuzzles his head into my neck, nibbling ever so lightly.

"I still think you're an ass, but I'll suffer."

"Good." He purrs looking in my eyes. "Because I totally still want you." I smile and kiss his lips, this time soft, passionate.

"Same here." The best part about sex is that it totally fixes every problem because even when you're mad and you have hot, angry sex the last words out of our mouth, anyway, are always I love you. We're not stupid, we might be young but fighting isn't worth it after a while. And if this ain't love I'm not sure what is.

The best part about all this is when we both wake up in the morning, the waking up in his bed to seeing his face. It's all so perfect. Lips hit for that morning kiss that's kind of gross but perfect. He slips out of bed first, I admire his body for a second. He throws clothes at me, clothes from the last time we fucked and no one was home.

"We have school and you are going."

"And you're covered in hickeys."

"Don't be an ass." He smiles and presses his lips down. "That's my new job."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." He laughs and I roll my eyes. We make our way upstairs and Burt questions us.

"What were you two doing last night?"

"We were just, uh..."

"Next time, don't. Or at least not here." Finn's cheeks turn bright red and I hold back a laugh.

"It's just experimenting." Which is a complete lie because we're way past the experimenting line, we're like a couple now...a secret, completely in love, perfect couple. I totally wouldn't have it anyway but if Finn flirts with one more girl, so help me God...he won't be topping for a year!

Distractions! Um...should this rating be higher? I put at T because I'm a teenager so I'm pretty sure teens can read it..I might be wrong though. WHAT DID YOU THINK!

It was kind of bad huh? No no, positive thoughts, it was good, not perfect because again TEENAGER! But it was good.

One day until my fucking birthday, then I'll be sixteen YESSSS! I can't wait! Can you? Didn't think so!


End file.
